Question: In triangle $ABC,$ $AB = 9,$ $BC = 10,$ and $AC = 11.$  If $D$ and $E$ are chosen on $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{AC}$ so that $AD = 4$ and $AE = 7,$ then find the area of triangle $ADE.$

[asy]
unitsize (1 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E;

A = (2,3);
B = (0,0);
C = (6,0);
D = interp(A,B,0.4);
E = interp(A,C,3/5);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, NW);
label("$E$", E, NE);
[/asy]
Explanation: By Heron's formula, the area of triangle $ABC$ is $30 \sqrt{2}.$  Then
\[\frac{1}{2} \cdot 10 \cdot 11 \sin A = 30 \sqrt{2},\]so $\sin A = \frac{20 \sqrt{2}}{33}.$  Therefore,
\[[ADE] = \frac{1}{2} \cdot 4 \cdot 7 \cdot \frac{20 \sqrt{2}}{33} = \boxed{\frac{280 \sqrt{2}}{33}}.\]